Intense attraction
by Cutemummy21
Summary: Tragedy at the start, Bella and jasper will help eachother through greif, there will be anger and a lot of high emotions. I hope you like it and please inbox me with feedback !
1. Chapter 1

HeHi there ! I hope you like the start of my very rough story, I would very much appreciate feedback on this as I am new to writing and would love to get better, this will be about Bella and jasper and all human. They will support eachother through

grief, there will be intense anger and emotions xx

I don't own any characters that all goes to Stephanie Meyer, except the ones I add of course ! :)

* * *

 **Bella**

Waiting In the cold was hardly what I would want to be doing with my Friday night. But hey at least I had jasper her to keep me company while his and my parents chatted. Our families had always been close and so we had practically grown up together. I  
/didn't necessarily think this was a good thing as it meant he saw me as a sister, and I so wanted to be more, I have had a thing for him since we where 16, he was always sticking up for me when people made fun of my reading habits. He is gorgeous  
/with golden hair and green eyes, but isn't a pretty boy, no way. He is ruggedly handsome with lean muscles and stubble on his chin ... ok so yeah I think about him a lot haha.

So even though I am happy to have him here for company while we wait for my brother and his sister to turn up so we can start Christmas tree shopping, a lifelong family tradition, I wish my brother was already here. He knew about my crush and instead  
/of making fun of it like Most brothers would do, he tries his best to make me feel less awkward.

"What's got you thinking so hard b? " jasper asks smiling when I blush

"Oh you know just wishing the love birds would hurry up, emmet will moan constantly if we pick a tree without him" I say smiling back slightly laughing

"That's true, rose doesn't really mind though so she will mellow him out"

"Haha I guess so! She is so good for him, he was just a big baby until she came along and told him what's what, let's go look around"

I grab his arm and stroll around the little tree farm wishing it would snow already, I may hate the cold but snow is pretty and romantic, I can't help but notice his muscles as I am holding his arm and blush yet again. The trees are amazing and green  
yet again this Christmas.

My phone beeps In my pocket and I stop to take it out, it was emmet.

*running late! Oh you know that ;) make sure to pick a big one little sis, will be ther soon just driving nowxx *

I laugh as I read it and show it to jasper who grins "no guessing what they where doing hey haha, let's see what big ones they have


	2. Bad news comes calling

**Hey there please review ! I love you all who read :) sorry it is short**

 ****

 **I do not own anything except my own words** ****

 **Bella**

* * *

Christmas is a wonderful time of joy and laughter, or so they say, yet as I look around this room I wonder if that is true why must we have such a grievance? My mother and father look lost as they sit in the hospital waiting room with jasper and his family,  
and as I look through the window at them I think back to when we got the news.

* * *

 _"Bella! Look at this emmet will LOVE it !" Jasper shouted dragging me to an enormous tree At the back of the Lott. It certainly was one emmet would be pleased with and I grinned at jasper hugging him tightly._

 _"Oh it is perfect!"_

 __

 _We wrap up things with one of the salespeople and go to find our families. Yet we find not them but the shells as Carlisle whispers "car crash, Rosie" my mind whirled, no, it couldn't be true, emmet could not have crashed_


	3. Please read

Ok so sorry as this is not a chapter but just anote from lil old me, I just wanted to say that I am sorry my chapters are small, I am a first time mother to a very active 10 month old and have to write what I can in short amounts of time.

I would love for people to review or even pm me with advice and their views on things as I would LOVE to make this an enjoyable story, I get that not everyone will like it but I will not apologise for what I dream up.  
Thanks to anyone who is reading I love you all !


End file.
